Goodbye Kansas, Hello Beverly Hills
by music-is-love10
Summary: Annie and her brother Dixon move from Kansas to Beverly hills. Neither one of them is looking forward to it, but will they change their minds? Ethan/Annie Dixon/Silver. Other pairings possible. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Annie walked down the hall of WBHH, looking around at her surroundings. In Kansas, people wore normal jeans and a t-shirt to school, with the occasional sweater. Not at West Beverly, you didn't. She looked and felt out of place at the new school, walking alongside girls dressed in Gucci, Prada, Coach, and the latest 1000 dollar shirts that were purchased from the most expensive boutique on Rodeo Drive. She walked with her head down, and her eyes quickly scanning the halls for anyone who looked normal. She found her locker and headed to class, even the teacher's dressed impressively. Well, this was West Beverley. She sat down in the nearest empty seat she could find, and took a sigh of relief, being the new kid at 16 was not one's favorite experience. Not when everyone had cliques and friends, and no one had time for the new girl. These people she was staring at didn't know her as well as her small town Kansas friends, and they certainly didn't have to give up the lead in the school musical just so her parents could move to her alcoholic grandmother's house, and care for her. Nope, they didn't know that, they just saw her as the new girl, who dressed way too shabby to come to school.

The bell rang, and her first period English teacher walked into the room, wow, more like smoking hot teacher. "How old was this guy? 25?" she thought to herself. He walked in, " Good morning class my name is Mr. Matthews, and I will have the pleasure of taking you all through what is known as literature. In my class, you will read books, you will participate, you will do all your work on time, and pass with flying colors. Fail to so, and fail my class. Now, I would like to introduce you all to our new student, Annie Wilson." I cringed as he looked and me and motioned for me to stand. "Dear God help me, this is just humiliating." I thought to myself. "Annie, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?"he asked, and as I turned to look at the class's leering eyes, I felt like throwing up. "Well, umm, my name's Annie, obviously, I'm umm from Kansas, and we just moved here. That's pretty much it." I kept stuttering as I spoke. "OH MY GOD, that was THE most humiliating things EVER!" I thought to myself. I was pretty sure I was as red as the Hollister tank top I was wearing. I quickly sat down, and looked at the teacher. I was pretty sure, that if no one noticed me before, they definitely did now. Mr. Matthews started saying something and suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and saw Ethan, YAY! Someone I knew! This was exciting.

"Hey Annie, I didn't know you were going to be moving here." He said, with surprise etched on his face.

I chuckled and said "Yeah, well I didn't either until about a month ago. We came here because of my grandma, she's been drinking more lately and she just needs someone to take care of her, so we came."

" Well, it's been a while since I've seen you, so we definitely have some catching up to do. I've missed hangin' out with you." He smiled affectionately.

Suddenly we heard the very loud clearing of a throat. "Well Ms.Wilson, as much as it's great that you're making new friends, could we please not do it during my class time?" Mr. Matthews stared at me while he spoke.

I could feel my cheeks turning pink, I managed to squeak out a "Sorry!" and turned around to face the computer I had sitting in front of me. Time flew by after that, and after the bell rang, I headed out of the classroom and was met by Ethan's smiling face.

"Hey Annie, well about the catching up thing, do you want to meet up after school? You could bring your brother and I could show you guys around town."

I smiled, "Sure Ethan, that sounds great!"

He smiled back and said "Great, I'll text you after school!"

I suddenly realized that I had no idea where I was going, "Ethan!" I called out. " Could you possibly show me around the school too?" I sheepishly asked.

He laughed "Sure! Just let me see your schedule and I'll walk you to your next class."

**What did you think? This is only my 2nd fan-fic and my first one for 90210. Feedback is loved!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am really happy people like this story. I don't really know how long it is going to be, but I am thinking about just having like a Naomi/Ethan/Annie thing going on, with Silver/Dixon as well. Pretty much everyone, except Ty and I still don't know about Adrianna. Let me know if you have suggestions!**

**And.. I have decided to change the POV of this story to 3rd person, sorry for the crappy writing last chapter.**

Annie left her last period class with the thought that her first day didn't go so badly. She ran into Ethan, and even met a couple new people. She tried to lay low, and just hoped for her and Dixon's sake that word wouldn't get out about their dad being the principal. Now that was something that just needed to stay within the four walls of their house as long as humanely possible.

She sent a quick text to Dixon telling him to meet her in front of the school. She was really excited that she was going to be able to spend more time with Ethan and catch up, especially since she hadn't seen him in a while.

"I just hope he remembers" she muttered to herself.

Right on queue, her phone buzzed and she saw that Ethan had texted her saying that he would be out in front of the school in a black Mercedes, and that her and Dixon should find the car and he would take them to hangout and show them around a little bit. Annie forwarded the text to Dixon and added a HURRY UP to the message for some added effect. She saw Dixon walking towards her, and motioned for him to come her way.

He gave her a quick hug and said "Mercedes, huh? People here are so rich, they could swim in money."

She laughed and said "I know, but this is Beverly Hills. Did you honestly expect anything else? I mean, if this is what public school is like, just imagine the private schools. And there's probably _some_ people here besides us, who don't fall into the Elite Upper Class section of the economy."

Dixon raised his eyebrows at her and snorted "Yeah, a grand total of 10?"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever dude, anyways, Ethan wants to show us around and hang out for a bit. His car's right there so _come ON_." She was walking towards the car as she heard her brother yell something which was probably a snide remark, she just rolled her eyes again and kept walking.

Through the windows of Ethan's car, she saw him looking at her and smiling. She raised her hand to wave at him, and smiled.

"Hey Ethan. Thanks SO much for showing my brother and I around, it was seriously really nice of you to go out of your way and do that." she said as she got inside his car.

"Annie, its really no problem. Dixon's a really cool guy, and you guys are new in town. Plus, I wanted to catch up with you. We haven't really talked in a long time, its about time we get to know each other again."

Annie smiled nervously as she tucked a piece of way hair behind her ear. Dixon clambered into the car and the two boys exchanged boyish greetings and caught up within the 5 minute ride to the Peach Pitt. Ethan parked the car, and everyone got out. The Peach Pitt was like a more glorified version of the Jamba Juice, Annie thought to herself.

"So, this is the place known as the WBHH's home away from home. Well, this, the mall and the club. It's really nothing more than an overly glorified Jamba Juice." Ethan said as he flashed a smile at Annie. She smiled back, getting more nervous by the second.

They all sat down and ordered a drink, and Ethan turned to Dixon and started asking him about one of their favorite things to talk about, Lacrosse.

"Are you going to try out for the team?" Asked Ethan.

" Yeah man, I mean I might as well. I really have nothing to lose." Dixon replied.

"Yeah? That's cool. I play too, and I'm one of the co-captains. I remember seeing you play a couple summers ago when you were here with Annie, and you were really good. If you're still that good, we'd love to have you. You'd be an awesome player man." Ethan said while he was sipping on his rather green looking drink.

"It would be awesome to play, man! When are tryouts?" asked Dixon.

"They're on Friday, but this week at the school they've got pre-season. It's not mandatory but it would really help your chances. Especially if the coach recognizes you during try-outs and knows what you can do." Said Ethan. " If you want to take my car, I have a change of clothes in my trunk. Just pick us up at 7 when pre-season's over."

"Ethan,man, you are a life saver! Thank you so much!" he replied while he was halfway out the door after having caught Ethan's keys.

Annie smiled at Ethan, "That was really nice of you, Ethan. Dixon really loves playing Lacrosse, and if he gets on the team it would be one more plus because of this move. And trust me, we need all the pluses we can get."

He looked at Annie with a concerned face, "Not that I mind seeing your pretty face around more often, but why did you guys move here? Last I remembered, you told me that you really loved Kansas and would never even consider leaving."

She let out a long sigh "Well, it's pretty much so we can take care of Beverly Hills most loved, my grandmother, Janet Wilson. She's been drinking more lately, and the doctor thinks it would be a good idea if we came to monitor her. Just to keep her under control and help her out a bit."

"I see. Well, I would say that I'm sorry you left. But, I'm really not. I've missed our friendship, and I'm really glad you've come to WBHH." said Ethan.

He stood up and threw his drink away, and offered me a hand. "Come on, we'll take a walking tour of the most important places."

Annie took his hand, and he slung his arm over her shoulder. They started walking down the sidewalk talking about old memories, and good times. Ethan showed her the bowling alley, movie theater, club, most notorious party spots, and everything else he claimed was crucial for her to know.

It was a really good day, and we were sitting on a bench by the mall eating fries, and laughing about old times when my phone rang and Dixon asked where we were so he could meet us.

"Damn, these 3 hours have flown by!" Annie exclaimed.

"You're with me. Did you expect anything else?" said Ethan

" Don't think so highly of yourself mister! You can get _quite _boring at times, actually, most of the time." she smirked.

Ethan mocked offense. " I am deeply wounded Wilson, I'll have you know that many people find me entertaining. And now, as a punishment for your unkind words, I am going to steal a massive amount of your fries."

She was horrified as Ethan took many of my precious, delicious fries, and ate them. She gasped, feigning shock. And then started laughing hysterically when he shoved all of them into this mouth at once. I heard a chuckle which I recongized as Dixon's.

"Pathetic, man. You are seriously wack!" Annie heard her brother exclaim.

She started laughing, and Ethan gulped down half a bottle of water in order to refrain from choking to death with the deadly mixture of breathing, laughing and eating. They got into his car in hysterics, and many onlookers must have thought we were the weirdest people in Beverly Hills. Ethan drove them home, and the whole way back they were all laughing.

They got out of the car after Ethan pulled into the Wilson driveway, Dixon was thanking Ethan for the lacrosse heads up, and promised to return Ethan his clothes, freshly washed. Annie was turning to leave when I felt a hand on my wrist.

"No goodbye for me?" Ethan asked.

"Bye Ethan. This was really nice of you, and I can't stop telling you how grateful I am. You went out of your way to to be nice to my brother and I." said Annie.

"No problem, it was fun catching up. I'll see you in school tomorrow." he said. He pulled her in for a hug, and drove out of the driveway.

Annie Wilson returned inside with a huge smile on her face. "See you tomorrow!" She thought to herself.

**I am SO sorry it took me this long to update. For those of you reading my other fic in the OTH section, I am sorry about update's on that one too. I've just been so busy that I neglected this fic. Hopefully this chapter made up for that. **

**As always read and review please! Any suggestions/comments/questions are always welcome as long as you don't yell at me! :-) I'll update soon, I promise!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I went back and read the last chapter..and wow..it just sucked. Sucked, and I can understand why many people didn't review. I don't know why but it's hard for me to write in 3rd person narrative for this story. But I'm going to keep trying as long as you guys keep reviewing. **

**Oh and special thanks to**_** tvnut luvs daleks**_** for ideas/discussions. =] **

Annie walked into school with a smile on her face, she was really looking forward to seeing Ethan again. Even though she just got here, she was beginning to think she liked Ethan. He made her giddy, and he was so sweet.

Closing her locker, and thanking the gods that her first period class was with Ethan, she began to walk towards Mr. Matthews room. Smiling to herself, she started walking when she realized that she had forgotten something. Right then, she saw Ethan making out with some girl right next to the water fountain. Annie almost dropped her books, she was so shocked. Suddenly, she wanted nothing but to cry. How could she have been so stupid as to think that he didn't have a girlfriend? Even worse, she was beginning to think that he _liked_ her. Clearly, her theory was wrong. "Forget the book" she thought to herself, and she rushed off to class with her head down.

She sat down in her assigned seat, willing herself not to breakdown. "I'm so stupid!" she groaned. Not realizing that she said that out loud, she heard Ethan ask "Why?"

She inwardly cringed. She didn't need him to rub salt on a wound. " Oh, its nothing, I just forgot my book in my locker." she lied smoothly.

"Ah, no big. We probably won't need them today." Ethan flashed her a smile and patted her on the back before he sat down.

Mr. Matthews walked in and began class. He was talking about some sort of project, essay or something like that. "Already?" she thought to herself. Apparently Beverly Hills was no joke. The bell rang, and I was trying to get out of that room as fast as possible.

Apparently I wasn't all that fast. Ethan grabbed my elbow, and I flew into his chest. "Oomph" I let out. " Thanks for manhandling me Ethan." I said.

He put up his hands in defeat. " I'm sorry, it just seems like you weren't okay today, and I wanted to make sure that everything was alright."

He was so sweet! "Yeah, I'm fine, I guess I just miss Kansas and all my friends, and as much as I loved hanging out with you, I still don't see this place as home. You know?"

"No, I don't. But it must be really hard for you. Hey, why don't I introduce you to my girlfriend? I'm sure Naomi would love you." Ethan said with a smile on his face.

Girlfriend, oh boy. Annie closed her eyes and nodded. She would play along and be a good friend to him, especially after all he's doing for her.

At lunch, Ethan waved over Annie and motioned for her to come sit with the rest of the crowd. Bracing herself, she put on a brave face and walked over to Ethan.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey Annie, come sit." said Ethan. She smiled as she sat down.

"Naomi, this is Annie. She's a really good friend of mine who just moved here from Kansas." he said. Annie mentally cringed at the words "good friends".

Naomi looked over Annie and said "cute shoes", then turned back to the other girls at the table. Ethan looked over at Annie and shot her a nervous smile.

"Adrianna, this is Annie." he said to the girl who just sat down next to Naomi.

"So?" she asked.

"Actors." he said to Annie, then shrugged.

This immediately caught Annie's attention. " Oh my gosh! You're an actor? That is SO cool, when I was in Kansas I was the lead of our school play, but then we moved here."

"Bummer, but I'm sure there's set you can help with. It seems to be your thing." she said in a sweet voice.

* * *

After lunch, Annie had math class. Thankfully there wasn't anyone worth caring about in that room. She plopped into her seat, and smiled at the girl next to her. She slowly looked over her clothes, they were her own style retro-ish clothes, but they were really cute.

"Wow, your outfit is great." Annie said.

"Thanks." said the girl.

"What was with these people and being short and rude?" Annie thought to herself. Sighing, she pulled out her binder and started paying attention to what the teacher was saying. After about 5 minutes, she felt someone tapping her shoulder. She turned around to find retro girl poking her finger into Annie's shoulder.

"If people can be bitchy, then so can I." thought Annie.

"What?" She hissed.

The girl looked slightly taken a back, but then recovered and said "Cool sticker. They only have about 30 of those kind. They're the very first kind."

"Well, do you mind giving me my binder back? I kind of like the sticker." said Annie.

"You know, I thought you were going to be just like the other girls when I saw you at lunch today. I was going to ask you to sit with me, but voila! You've already made nice with Ethan I see." said the girl.

"Oh, I'm Silver, by the way." she stuck her hand out.

"Silver? Your parents named you that?" Annie asked.

"No, my real name's Erin, but if you call me that, I won't answer." this made Annie start giggling, and she said "Nice to meet you Silver." then she turned around again and said "For the record, I didn't "make nice" with Ethan, I've known him since I was little, but I only visited during the summer. We were summer friends. And I don't know about his girlfriend, but Adrianna certainly didn't like me."

Annie turned around again, happy and content to have found a new friend.

**A/N: I know it's short, but I didn't want to make it longer because then it would have just gone on and on and on. This story isn't really getting many reviews, so until I get a total of 5 new reviews for this chapter, I probably won't update. Sorry, but I need to know people are reading. And I DO accept anonymous reviews.**

**More reviews = faster update. **

**REVIEW =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all my faithful readers, and I'm sorry for the long wait. **

Annie parked her car in the back of the parking lot and made her way to the school. It had been a week now and she was slowly getting over the fact that Ethan had a girlfriend, it's not like she expected him to drop everything for her. Well, maybe she wished that he had, but this was reality and that was not going to happen. But it's hard to get over them when they are constantly making out in the hallways. As she was walking to her locker, she looked up to find Ethan leaning against it, waiting for her.

"Well, I half expect Naomi to jump out from behind you." she said as a greeting

"Normally, I would laugh but this time you're actually serious."

" Uh, Yeah! She nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Hearing this, Ethan began to laugh and Annie smiled. She turned to open her locker, a smile still on her face. She noticed that Ethan seemed much more comfortable now than he did when she first saw him standing against her locker.

She heard him clear his throat and fidget nervously with his hands. She continued to watch him with an amused expression, when he looked up he cleared his throat again before speaking.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?"

Annie smiled, she hadn't spent very much time with Ethan and even though he was still seeing Naomi, they could always be friends right? "Yeah, sure. Do you want to go out or stay in?"

" Why don't we go out to eat at the Peach Pitt or something and then we rent a movie and watch it at your place? Actually.." he began to say but then stopped.

"What were you gonna say?"

" Never mind." he said shrugging it off " It's going to sound lame."

Annie pouted " No it won't! And you can't start saying something and then not finish it! It's not fair! Please!"

Ethan chuckled and sighed dramatically. "Okay, okay. But you can't laugh at me, okay?"

"Alright."

" Well, my grandmother has been saying for weeks about how she really wants to spend

time with yours. So I was thinking, since we're already going to your house, if maybe I

could bring mine and they could hang out or do whatever old people do."

Annie smiled and bit her lip, fighting the urge to kiss Ethan right then and there for being so adorable. "Of course! Ethan, that is such a cute idea. Not embarrassing at all!"

He smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders, " It was nothing. Well, I gotta go. But don't be a stranger okay? I'm really glad you moved here and I'm excited to hang out with you after all this time."

She smiled and bit her lip. "Okay, bye."

Annie was still smiling as she turned around was met by Silver's smirking face. She blushed and kept walking, hoping that Silver wouldn't make a big deal out of this in the hallway where he could probably still hear them. Even though she was doing cartwheels internally. _I'm hanging out with Ethan!!_ she thought to herself excitedly.

" Don't walk away from me!" Silver yelled down the hallway. Just as she was about to turn around to respond, the bell rang. _Thank God _ she thought.

" I'll see you next period and I want details missy!" Silver shouted one last time before darting off to class.

**90210.90210.90210.90210.90210.90210.90210**

Ethan had been trying to ignore the buzzing phone in his pocket all period, he knew that Naomi was texting him.

Naomi leaned forward and started whispering something to the person who sat in between them. Suddenly, Ethan felt a poke on his shoulder and he turned around to glare at the kid who poked him only to be met by Naomi's smiling face. Apparently she had convinced the boy in front of her to switch seats so _she_ could be right behind him.

"Here." Naomi said and handed him a folded piece of paper. He grabbed it from her hands and turned around to put it in the pocket of his jacket. _I'll read it later_ he thought to himself. Ethan had been going out with Naomi for two years now, so he knew what the note was going to say. Suddenly he felt _another_ sharp pain in his back, whirling around " What?" he hissed. "We are in school in case you didn't notice. I'm trying to learn, and the last thing I need is a detention."

She smiled sweetly at him and said "Just read it. It's not what you think." Just as he was about to turn around the teacher cleared her throat. "Ahem. Are you two done or would you like share your little conversation with the rest of the class?"

Ethan smiled sweetly. "No ma'am. Naomi here was just lending me a pen." He grabbed the pen out of her hands and turned around.

"Good. So I trust there won't be anymore interruptions this class period?"

"No ma'am."

" Okay then. Class please open up your books to page 456, read the chapter and answer all the questions in the back of the book."

**...**

Annie was sitting in her 2nd period class waiting for Silver to come and bombard her with questions about Ethan. Just as she was about to reach into her bag to check her makeup, Silver bounded in the classroom and sat down across from Annie. Reaching over to pull the mirror out of her hands, she said "Stop avoiding me. That mirror doesn't cover half of your face. I can still see you."

"No you can't" said Annie hiding behind the mirror.

Before Annie had a chance to react, Silver grabbed the mirror out of her hand. "Talk." she said pointing a pencil threateningly at me.

" Ethan asked me to hang out, as friends. You know, cause that's all we are."

" For now. You should see the way he looks at you. When you're in Social Studies, his eyes always manage to wander in your direction. Naomi's noticed too, and she's probably not very happy."

Annie blushed. " He does not!"

" Whatever you need to believe." said Silver.

" You know, speaking of "wandering eyes" my brother's been staring at you a lot." said Annie with a smug grin on her face.

" He has?" Silver's eyes shot up as she spoke. " Well what can I say. I happen to be a rather attractive person."

"Right. Well, don't think I don't notice the way you two look at each other. You're totally eye fucking each other, and you haven't even kissed yet."

"Oh no!" Annie said " Please tell me you're not hooking up with my brother!!"

" A girl never kisses and tells." said Silver and she turned her eyes back to the class.

" Gross." Annie said as she slumped in her seat. " I so don't need a visual of you two kissing."

**90210.90210.90210.90210.90210.90210.90210**

It was 7 and Ethan was getting ready to leave and pick up Annie. Standing in front of the mirror one last time, he ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to make it look normal. He put on his jacket, grabbed his car keys and his phone and went outside. As he was feeling around in his pocket for his keys, he remembered the note that Naomi gave him earlier that day. He unlocked the car and put the note in the glovebox, telling himself that he would read it later.

He drove up to Annie's house and walked up to the front door. Before he could even ring the doorbell, a flustered looking Dixon came out of the house.

"Hey man." said Ethan

A flustered and very distracted Dixon looked shocked to see him "Hey"

"Whatsup?" said Ethan

" Nothing, nothing. Um, I was just, you know, leaving. Later." Dixon said before he ran to his car. Looking around before getting in, he sped away.

_Well that was weird, _Ethan thought to himself. He went inside the house, and up the stairs to Annie's room. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

"Dixon, leave me alone. I have like 3 minutes before Ethan gets here and I have no shoes!"

Ethan laughed. " Ethan's already here." he said, opening the door and walking in.

Annie turned around with widened eyes. "Oh. Well, I found shoes." she chuckled nervously.

He looked around the room to find piles of clothing and shoes littered around the room. " Clearly you had _no _shoes." and playful sarcasm laced his voice.

"Shut up!" she laughed and smacked his chest.

" Did Dixon let you in? Let me just tell him I'm leaving." Annie said.

Ethan got a feeling in the pit of his stomach that said Dixon didn't want Annie to know that he wasn't there. Even if he wasn't the guys best friend, he could at least look out for Dixon. "Um, he already saw me. He said that your mom and dad told him to go do something. I told him we were leaving."

Annie looked puzzled. "Oh, um, okay. Let's go then."

**Sorry to stop it here, but I think that the "hang out" deserves a chapter of it's own. Plus, I have Dixon/Annie bonding next chapter and Dixon/Silver. Don't forget the grandmothers! Read and Review please! I do accept anonymous reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know that it's been a while since I updated, but I wanted to thank everyone for the super kind reviews. I hope this chapter lives up to expectations.**

They were sitting in the car, and Ethan kept looking over at her ; it made her kind of self conscious. It was 7pm and Annie was getting hungry, she skipped her afternoon snack so she could take a shower, get ready and do her homework before Ethan arrived. Right on cue, her stomach growled. Annie felt her face flush red and out of the corner of her eye she saw Ethan laughing to himself. She shrank in her seat and buried her face in her hands.

"My stomach doesn't know when it's appropriate to speak. " she moaned.

She heard Ethan's laugh get louder and she turned to glare at him and stuck her tongue out. They got to the Peach Pitt and the hostess informed them that the wait time for a table was 45 minutes. Walking dejectedly back to the car, Annie suddenly spoke. "Are you in the mood for some Chinese? Because I really, really, really want some Chinese food right now."

"Yeah, sure." They went over to the Chinese place, and waited for their order to be ready.

" We got a lot of food. More than either of us could eat." Commented Annie. Suddenly she had an idea. "Ethan, go tell that man that you want the order to go."

"Why?"

"Because. We're not eating here."

" I repeat. Why?"

"Ethan! Just hurry up please." Annie said in a mock-serious voice.

He sighed and got up. "Girls." He muttered.

She laughed. "I heard that!"

"Good!" he shot back.

* * *

After getting the food, they picked up Ethan's grandmother from her house and brought her back to Annie's. Her grandmother was thrilled, and in the end the extra 10 minutes driving around town had been worth it – the ladies were happy. Who doesn't feel good after helping older people? Annie and Ethan were spread out on the couch and the floor of her family room, eating Chinese and watching TV.

"You were right." Ethan said, looking up.

Annie gave him a cheeky smile " I know."

They both sat in a comfortable silence, eating the food and enjoying each other's company. The hang out had been much more comfortable than Annie expected – she was really nervous at first – but now she was spread out lazily on the couch and for the first time since leaving Kansas, felt truly content.

"Alright." She said, getting up and putting her food on the small coffee table. "I'm full. I've eaten more than breakfast and lunch combined."

" Ugh, me too." Ethan agreed. "Let's do something, go outside, you know."

Annie nodded. " Let's go tell the catty old ladies."

It was cold outside, colder than usual at least. Walking around aimlessly, Ethan and Annie were having a wonderful night remembering old times and memories.

" Remember when we first adopted Dixon, and you thought I brought my_ boyfriend_ to come with us?" Annie asked laughing. " You hated him so much."

" I did not!" he admonished.

"Oh yes you did. You were really jealous. I remember you telling everyone that he had cooties and he wasn't cool enough to hang out with us."

"Whatever." Ethan grumbled. " I was ten! How was I supposed to know that he was your brother?!"

Annie doubled over in laughter. "B-because we told you. You just chose to ignore us!"

" Yeah, yeah. Tell that to my screwed up ten year old brain. So what if I got a little jealous? I liked you!"

"What?" all of Annie's laughter ceased, and her voice reduced to a whisper. "Y-you liked me?"

Ethan ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Well, _yeah_. I mean for the longest time you were my best friend. I always had a crush on you. But I never got to act on it because by the time I realized that I wanted you to be my girlfriend, you were leaving. I think we were 13? And then you never came back for three years or so and I guess my crush died. But you were my first crush."

Annie felt her heart stop for a second before Ethan's words registered. "Your crush died?" Annie thought to herself. Then she mentally scoffed "_Of course it did, he's with Naomi now. There's only one problem: mine didn't."_ She blinked back tears before looking at him with a smile on her face. "You were mine too."

He chuckled. "I'm glad."

They continued walking down the road, a contemplative silence encompassing them. Ethan looked to be far away in thought, and Annie had the dreamy smile and faraway look in her eyes that could only mean she was day-dreaming. They continued walking in silence for a little while, before Ethan suddenly said "Do you think that if –"

"Hmm?" Annie looked up, startled out of her thoughts. She blushed, "Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts. Did you say something?"

"Nothing important, no." Ethan quickly said. "Hey, do you want to walk to the park? We're almost there anyways."

"Yeah, sure." Suddenly deciding to alleviate the tension that seemed to be looming over them, Annie suddenly shouted "Race you there!!"

* * *

Out of breath, and lazily sitting on the swings, they were both happily content in that moment. It was getting late, and the air was getting colder. Annie shivered, "Damn! I forgot a coat" she thought.

"Here." Ethan shrugged out of his jacket and draped it around Annie's shoulders.

"Thanks." She shivered and stuck her arms in it, pulling it closer.

They played around for a little bit longer, swinging on the swings and going down the slides. Annie was swinging on the swing, pushing her head back and pumping her legs, enjoying the feeling of being up in the air. Her hair was flying all around her, her face one of pure bliss. When she stopped, she felt someone staring at her and got up to see Ethan leaning against the pole, a smile on his face.

"What?" she asked, innocently biting her lip and blushing.

He just smiled and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You act like an adorable little girl. Anyways, come on. We've got start heading back; I have to get my grandmother home."

"Alright, just let me go to the bathroom really quickly."

She walked over the little wooden lodge which had the park bathroom, pulling the jacket tighter around her waist and zipping it up. She didn't really have to go to the bathroom, but she needed to clear her head. Ethan had admitted to liking her, and then when she got off the swing she could've sworn that for a moment he looked like he was going to kiss her. The notion left just as quickly as it came, and she was sure that she was letting her desire get in the way of reality. Walking over to the mirror and gasping at the state of her hair – which during the swinging had flown all over the place – she quickly fixed it and splashed some water on her face, in the hopes that it would return her to normal. Taking a moment to collect herself, Annie stuck her hand in the pocket of Ethan's coat to wrap it even closer around her frame.

She felt a piece of paper, and just as she was about to take it out, she felt something buzz. Checking her own phone only to find that it wasn't ringing, Annie figured that it must have been Ethan's. Reaching around to find the phone, she lifted it up to find that she had missed the call – and that it was from an unknown number. Suspicion got the best of her and she dialed the number for voicemail. While the phone was dialing, she thought _"God, I hope he doesn't get mad. Whatever. It's probably Naomi asking him to come hang out with her or something."_

_"Ethan, baby. Come over, we got cut short last time. It was so much fun, I loveeeed it. Baby, please." c_ooed a voice over the phone. Annie did a double take - that really didn't sound like Naomi. She didn't sound like the time to plead for sex life that. She shook her head out of confusion, why some overly horny girl would be calling him was beyond her understanding.

Annie gasped when the realization hit her. _Ethan was cheating on Naomi._

* * *

The walk home was quiet, Ethan had tried starting up conversation but Annie only responded with monotonous one word answers. Annie was confused over what to do, morally she should tell Naomi – it was the right thing to do. But it wasn't any of her business. She shouldn't have been snooping around. Her mind was telling her ten different things, and with Ethan in such close proximity she couldn't even think straight. Should she confront him?

Before they stepped inside the house, Ethan grasped Annie's wrist and spun her around to face him.

"Hey. Is everything okay? You've been looking a little down ever since we left the park." Concern laced his voice.

Forcing herself to attempt a smile, Annie said "Yeah, no I'm good."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

The corners of her mouth tugged upwards, into a small smile "Yeah. This was fun, I had fun."

He brought her closer and placed a feather light kiss on her temple. "Good. I missed you, you know. I missed my best friend." He pulled her into a hug, burying his face in her auburn hair, he whispered things she couldn't make out.

He put an arm around her shoulder and gently guided her into the house. "Ladies! We're home!" he called out.

Annie's grandmother stepped out. "Ethan, darling, are you sure you can't stay for another couple hours? Mae and I have so much to chat about."

Ethan grimaced. "Sorry Tabitha. We gotta jet. I have to make curfew and we have school. But we'll come by later."

"Oh, alright." She turned around to leave, but not before winking at Annie.

Ethan gave Annie one last hug, and turned to leave with Mae. "Bye." She waved half-heartedly before turning around and walking upstairs to her room. On the way, her grandmother stopped her in the hall and said "He's a keeper." And walked away before she had a chance to protest. She continued dejectedly to her room and sat down on her bed. Sighing, she took off the jacket and went to change.

She sat down again, after her shower and was now dressed in sweatpants and a tank top. Dumping out all the contents from his jacket onto her bed, Annie picked up the phone and listened to the voicemail again, hoping to find some clues. In the process, she missed a folded piece of paper fluttering to the floor.

**While I was writing, the story took a different turn, but I think that it will work. I like the added twist. Please tell me what you think of this chapter - honestly. I DO accept anonymous reviws. **

**Thanks to all my faithful readers :-)**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Coming into school the next day, Annie felt sick to her stomach. She was truly caught between a rock and a hard place. The Ethan that she knew would never cheat on his girlfriend but clearly she'd been proven wrong. Apparently he was no longer the Ethan that she knew.

Looking at her watch, Annie realized that she came into school a little later than usual and breathed a sigh of relief – she wouldn't have to talk to or face Ethan now. It was going to be awkward, _really_ awkward. Stopping quickly at her locker, Annie gathered all the books she needed and quickly walked to class, head down and ignoring everyone.

She slunk into class and was met by a sharp poke in the back, courtesy of Silver. Internally groaning, Annie turned around.

"So?" Silver whispered. Annie feigned ignorance and gave Silver a confused look; she glared back.

Sighing in defeat, Annie shrugged. "It was…" she began, pondering her word choice, "Interesting. It was interesting,"

"_Interesting? INTERESTING?!"_ Silver hissed. "You spent the evening with Ethan - _alone, _might I add - and the best adjective you have for me is _interesting?_"

" I'll tell you more at lunch." She said firmly, and turned around. Annie decided that maybe she should tell Silver about her findings, or even Dixon. She didn't have many close confidants in LA, and she decided that Silver, though feisty and a raging bitch, was her best bet right now. Her only hope was that Silver didn't go blabbing off to other people, and there was no way in hell that she could _blog_ about it. Annie had been more eager to tell Dixon, but was slightly hesitant because he was on the team with Ethan and she didn't want to cause friction between the two. Her only options were Dixon or Silver seeing as she couldn't just go to up to Naomi and tell her. The situation between the two was delicate at best, and whoever rocked the boat first would get blamed for all the drama, and the last thing Annie needed was drama. No, there was no way in hell she was going to tell Naomi.

Silver's voice broke Annie out of her daze. "Okay, but I have something to tell you too."

"Alright" she said, and the two turned back to class.

* * *

Standing at her locker, Annie was putting away her books when suddenly, everything went black as she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes.

"OH!" she exclaimed, surprised.

"Guess who?" a voice whispered in her ear. A sudden chill down her spine, and she immediately stiffened, identifying the voice as Ethan's. She scolded herself for still getting the shivers whenever he touched her, damn him for having that effect on her.

In that split second, Annie decided that she would bite the bullet and tell Ethan that she knew everything. What he did after that was up to her, but she had to tell him she knew. She may not be Naomi's biggest fan, but it was dead wrong to cheat on a girl. She'd heard the voicemail, there really was no use hiding it. She knew everything would be much worse if that happened.

She turned around to face him, wringing her hands together.

He frowned and put both his hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong?" he asked, frowning.

Before Annie had a chance to tell him, Naomi cam bounding up to Ethan.

"Hey Baby." She purred, leaning in to give him a kiss.

"Hey."

Annie hadn't noticed it before, but she noticed it now. Ethan looked guilty, and Annie knew his guilty face quite well. When they were kids, he always stole her food and candy, and when she asked him about it he would get all flustered and avoid eye contact, blinking furiously. Another guilty move of his was rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

She'd wanted to tell Ethan, but she couldn't do it in front of Naomi, it was jealous and petty. Guilt overcame Annie, and she turned away before something accidently slipped out.

"Annie!" she heard Ethan call out.

She turned around and saw him breaking away from Naomi, who was now silently fuming, and all her fury was directed towards Annie. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded and gave him a small smile before turning away down the hall, leaving behind a confused Ethan and a seething Naomi. Oh yeah, this day was great so far.

* * *

In the bathroom, Annie flushed her face with water in attempt to refresh herself. She was so exhausted. Placing her hands on the counter, she leaned forward and hovered over the sink, groaning from a combination of frustration and exhaustion.

Hearing someone come in, Annie turned to the door, only to be met by a furious Naomi.

"Naomi, " she said, nervously, "hey."

"Hey Annie!" she said in a sickly sweet tone.

"Whatsup?"

"With Ethan?" began Naomi, "Well you see, I wouldn't know. I haven't seen him much, as of late but what I _do_ see of him, is with you."

She moved forward, causing Annie to shrink back.

"Stay. Away. From. Him." she warned in a menacing tone. "Ethan and I are _the _couple, don't even think you have a chance." Spat Naomi. Annie watched Naomi turn around and head towards the door, only turning back once to flash her a sweet smile and say "Have a nice day, Annie."

Annie decided to skip her next period and head to the library. She knew she'd be alone, and it would allow her to mull over the situation even more. Telling Naomi was _completely _out of the question seeing as she was already suspicious about her and Ethan. Telling Naomi that her boyfriend was cheating on her probably wouldn't go over as a pleasant conversation.

Rounding the corner to the library, she stopped for a quick drink at the water fountain. When she looked up, Annie reeled from shock. Down the hall, in a little alcove, she saw her brother with a girl wrapped around his waist ; his hands grazing places that made Annie blush and look away.

Reeling with shock and disgust, at both the girl and Dixon, she yelled "Dixon!"

The two broke apart immediately, and when Annie looked over at the girl to see who he was practically fucking, she audibly gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Silver?" she whispered.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter was pretty much a filler chapter, and I'm (ONCE AGAIN!) really sorry about not updating. I lost track of time, and I didn't really get any inspiration. Though I probably should have put this chapter up sooner (I've had it written out for about two, maybe three weeks now) I hope you all still enjoyed it. I'm going to try and write about Silver and Dixon a bit more from now on. Again, sorry that it's short. I still have an episode or two to catch up on from this show.

Reviews and **constructive**criticism are appreciated! :)

_I do accept anonymous reviews!_


	7. URGENT AUTHORS NOTE

Dear Readers,

**T****his is NOT an update, but an URGENT author's note.**

I haven't been on FF for a while now, and this trend will probably continue for quite sometime, if not forever. I have a lot of great recommendations in my favorites, and there just isn't a way to delete an FF account, so I'm leaving everything up.

That being said, don't delete me just yet! Another reason I didn't delete was because I might just get an update for a story, but if it were gone, I couldn't update. **I MIGHT ACTUALLY UPDATE, YOU NEVER KNOW! ;)**

The reason for this inactivation is just that I've had MAD writers block for quite some time now, but also because of some personal reasons. I do love all of my readers and reviewers, and I'd like to thank you all for reading, reviewing and giving me encouragement.

FanFiction really is a great place, and I've met some GREAT people. Please, please, **PLEASE check out my favorites and my profile for some other AWESOME reads. You may actually like some of them! You never know!**

Anyways, I posted this authors note to 'alert' all of my readers to this change. But, also, (and I got this from a friend), it would be kind of cool to let one of the readers finish writing this for me. You never know. Please PM me if you are at all interested.

Okay, I'm going to wrap this up now.

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS/REVIEWERS. YOU TRULY DID BRIGHTEN MY DAY WITH A SMILE EACH TIME I GOT A REVIEW!**

**Anyways, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE feel free to PM me for ANYTHING at all :)  
**

XOXOX,Music Is Love 10

**P.S. Check out STDAY, xoMUSICLOVERxo and YTSGRL on FF for some other great stories.**

**SMC27 is the BOMB for LP stories. **


End file.
